Hurt
by Elizabeth Anamon
Summary: Jim Brass and his daughter Elli have a lot to say tho each other.If only they could read each other's minds.Songfic.My First. Set to 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera.


**Title Hurt **

**Summery Jim Brass and his daughter Elli have a lot to say to each other. If only they could read each other's minds. Songfic my first set to "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera**.

**Rating T**

**Comments There just aren't enough Elli fics. When I heard this song I thought of Jim and Elli and just had to write a Songfic to it about them.

* * *

**

Elli Brass sat in the back of a taxi that was the color and odor of cheese. She was on her way to visit her father, Detective Jim Brass for the first time in… a long time. She knew he would be surprised to see her. She lived in California. She was a prostitute. No matter how much they fought, she loved her dad. Her best friend had just been diagnosed with HIV, and this put things in perspective for Elli. She knew that life was short. She had to tell her father how she felt before it was to late.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

Elli's POV So much I want to say to him, so much I want him to know. Even if I don't get the words right, the fact that I showed up should tell him something. I'm just afraid that I'll freeze up and go speechless. I need to go over everything, every word. If only you could read my mind, daddy.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take away the pain  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wanna do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

The cab pulled up in front of the house. "If no one's home, I'll come back. If he's here, you can go." She told the driver. She closed the car door with a bit more force than as necessary and walked up to the door, her high-heeled boots clicking on to cement walkway. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath and went over what she would say one last time.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I hurt myself by hating you  
_

Jim brass sat very uncomfortably in the back of a taxicab. He was on his way to visit his daughter Elli in Las Angeles. He had not seen her sense he had been shot, and even then, he had not had a chance to speak to her. He knew it before, of cores, but reality never really sank in until that tonight. He had almost died. This combined with Greg's near brush with death made him realize that life could end at any moment. No matter how much they fought, he loved his daughter. He had to let he know before it was too late.

_Somedays I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

Jim's POV God, I hope she's home and not on some corner tonight. I hope I can fit in all I need to say and not loose it. She'll think I'm an idiot deadbeat if she doesn't already. I need to figure out a way to reach out to her in a way she will understand. If only you could read my mind, baby.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I want to do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

Jim handed the driver money for the ride there. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, you can go ahead and leave." He shut the door and headed up to Elli's second floor apartment, going over what he would say to her one last time.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've had myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
_  
Elli took a deep breath, raised her hand, and knocked. She waited, but there was no answer. She knocked again, but still there was no answer. "He's probably working." She said out loud to herself and went back to the cab.

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so I'm afraid to try to turn back time_

Jim made it up to the apartment, braced himself for another fight, but hoped for a connection, and knocked. His heart fluttered when he heard someone coming to the door. It sank when a young Asian woman opened the door.

"Is Elli Brass here?"

"No, she left several hours ago."

"She's probably working." He muttered, and walked away.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've had myself _

If only they could read each other's minds.

_By hurting you_

_

* * *

_**Reviews are music to my ears**


End file.
